


Noted

by cabarets



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabarets/pseuds/cabarets
Summary: But he knew the moment he saw it, it was her doing. Her handwriting gave it away.





	Noted

People underestimate the power of encouragement. Not often realising that the simplest gestures can give an enormous amount of energy for you to move forward — a stimulation for one’s development.

It was a slow night for Lifesaving, which was ideal for a day like today. They were quite busy, the heli acting quite piston-like until sunset, giving Lifesaving no time for a break. Naturally, as soon as the sun had set, the rest of the staff, apart from the night shift, had left — dying for a recharge for the next day.

It’s just Aizawa and Shiraishi tonight, basking in their own work — a comfortable silence between them. For awhile, Aizawa couldn’t quite concentrate on his reading as his desk felt quite cluttered for his own liking. Since there was some downtime, he thought it seemed like the right time to do something about it. He stands up and sets down a small trash bin next to his desk.

“What’s the trash bin for?” Shiraishi notices.

“Just in case,” he replies, “I thought it was the right time to sort out my desk since it feels quite cluttered.”

“Oh,”

He glanced around his desk, which wasn’t much of a mess to begin with. There were just a few papers that needed to be filed here and there and throw out the outdated and extra copies of all sorts of paperwork— but he was just merely trying to figure out where to start.

Shiraishi stops typing as she gazed at him. She sighs and stands up next to him. If it’s one thing she knows and loves doing besides her job, it’s cleaning. She comes near him and places her hands on her hips, as if scanning the area.

“Aizawa, when you clean, start with smaller parts, like the drawers.” she starts to pull the drawer out, “So you wouldn’t feel so over—”

“No, wait.”

“—whelmed.”

At first glance, it seemed nothing different from a usual drawer: a notebook, prescription pads, a few extra pens— that kind of sort. But she notices a pile of old sticky notes of different colours by the side, neatly stacked. She reaches for one of them and soon realises what they are.

Shiraishi as the staff leader, had been trying to figure out ways to encourage them even more. She’d verbally praise them when necessary, but it didn’t _feel_ enough. When she searched on what to do, she found that leaving little notes of encouragement throughout the day helped other people online, she thought she might give it a shot— buying multi-packs of sticky notes when she had the chance. She found it pleasurable, thinking of different things to say to each of them, to let them know that the notes were specially made for them in mind.

“Well, they came from you right?” he replied.

She figured out that it wouldn’t work for everyone. Haitani often thanks her for them when he sees her, but from the others— dead silence. Sometimes she’d even find some of them thrown in the nearby bin, or simply untouched where she placed them initially — but she remained hopeful, since it assumes that they’ve at least seen them.

“You knew it was my doing?”

But he knew the moment he saw it, it was her doing. Her handwriting gave it away.

“Of course,”

Aizawa didn’t really think much of it, thinking that it was nothing but a useless exercise of time — until he saw her in the act.

He didn’t mean to, but as he walked past the staff office during it’s dead hours — he couldn’t help but notice her troubled face. He hesitated for a moment, to observe if it was something that needed somebody or not. Shiraishi would never let him help her even in both situations, but he’d be there just in case. He moves a bit to get a better view of what she’s doing.

He noticed the neatly placed sticky notes on her desk, varying in colours. A study guide perhaps? What was she studying for? Then, Shiraishi exclaims aloud something to herself that gives him a clue to what she’s actually doing.

_“What should I say in Haitani-kun’s note for tomorrow? He did seem down today because he got yelled at, and I overheard from Yokomine and Yukimura’s conversation that he sat in the storage room alone again.” she sighs to herself._

Of course. She really doesn’t do anything half-assed. It’s very like her, too — to try and nurture them like that, trying new things to keep up morale. A softness that makes you want to be strong.

“And you keep them?” Shiraishi felt her cheeks burn at the thought.

Ever since he found that out, whenever he received one, he’d keep them in his office drawers. But they grew to an overwhelming amount in such a short time that he’d gather them and when it was enough, he’d bring them home — where he stored them in a box on top of his bookshelf. He’d also take them out and read them from time to time, but she doesn’t need to know that.

“Yes,” he replies, “now get back to work, I’ll be done with this in awhile. Don’t worry about it.”

She just smiled at him and got back to her desk, continuing on with her work — revelling in her thoughts. Knowing that someone actually keeps them like this was touching. Knowing that that one person is Aizawa, a person who she’d assume wouldn’t approve of this practice, a person who had no tact whatsoever — made her feel that what she had been doing had been all worth it.

 

* * *

Encouragement doesn’t end with words, it could manifest in actions as well. What matters is that it needed to be felt.

Shiraishi arrives in the empty staff room the next day to see a pack of multi-coloured sitcky notes and a couple of coloured pens by her desk, neatly placed. When she looked at the display before her, she notices a note peeping through beneath them. As she read the note, she couldn’t help but smile.

> _Keep it interesting._

The note wasn’t signed, yet she didn’t even have to think twice.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my previous work, don't really write fluff. So, this is more of a challenge for myself. I also have to admit I wrote this in an hour, so it's not that deep okay. 
> 
> This was inspired by a practice my parents do for me, sort of. It's not really exclusively quotes on a sticky note, but we'd leave notes to each other when we'd head out or to remind each other of something. Which is quite old fashioned since everything is merely digital.
> 
> Also, I didn't really want to leave people hanging since I'm going on hiatus for awhile. I hope it's still cute. Happy reading.


End file.
